Vlandia
Vlandia is a faction in Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord. It is ruled by King Derthert, and occupies the western coast of the Calradian continent. At the start of Bannerlord, the Vlandians are ruled by King Derthert. They start with slightly more territory than the other factions, but are vulnerable to internal dissent. Vlandia is the predecessor to the Kingdom of Swadia in Warband. In Warband, Vlandia's old and more expansive land is split between the Rhodoks, who rebelled and split off from Swadia, the Swadians in central Vlandia, and the Nords who were able to take a portion of northern Vlandia. Charas in the south is Sarranid territory in Warband, presumably the predecessor to the Sarranid capital of Shariz. In-game description They came from overseas, mercenaries and adventurers, speaking the tongues of many lands, taking the empire's silver to guard the frontiers against the unsubdued tribes of the interior. They took their name from one of their first warlords, Wilund the Bold - Valandion, in Calradic - and became known as the Vlandians. Their heavy cavalry, second to none, ran down the Emperor's foes from the Aserai wastes to the distant steppes. But the empire never had as much silver as it needed, and treasury officials soon learned that it could pay its mercenaries with land grants and titles. This was perhaps not the most far-sighted of policies. The Vlandians settled, married, planted farms, and built fortresses. It was not difficult, during the recent interregnum, for Osrac Iron-arm to declare himself king, independent in all but name. He seized the imperial capital of Baravenos and the lands along the coast, and that was how the west was lost to the empire. Lore The Vlandians originated overseas and came to Calradia as mercenaries and adventurers. They take their name from one of their first warlords Wilund the Bold (Calradic: Valandion). The Vlandians were employed by the Calradic Empire and paid in land grants and titles, predominately located along the western coast. During a period of instability in the Empire, Osrac Iron-arm declared himself king of Vlandia, leading to de facto independence. He in turn recognized his lieutenants as barons and counts, granting them suzerainty over their lands in exchange for rallying to his banner in war. Some Vlandian kings have sought to expand the powers of the kingship; others have allowed the barons to feud amonst themselves so long as the money and manpower is there when needed. Ruler Troop tree Territories Pravend and Oks Hall are perhaps the old names of the cities of Praven and Uxkhal. Sargot is perhaps the old name of the city of Sargoth, initially owned by the Nords in Warband. Galend and Jaculan correspond to Yalen and Jelkala. And perhaps Charas corresponds to Shariz, occupied by the Sarranids by the time of Warband. Clans *House of Meroc *House of Tihr *House of Arromanc *House of Fortes *House of Goneres *House of Cortain *House of Valant *House of Molarn *House of Jelind *House of Folcum Minor factions The Company of the Golden Boar is a mercenary company and one of the minor factions within Vlandia. The Brotherhood of the Woods is a peasant rebel group that has since devolved into becoming brigands and bandits. Trivia *The inspiration of the Vlandians in Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord comes from the Normans of Normandy (a region in northern France) who had viking roots from the great viking Rollo, the first ruler of Normandy. Gallery Vlandia concept art.jpg Vlandia concept art 2.jpg Vlandia crossbowmen.jpg Vlandia town.jpg File:Looking east from pravend.jpg Vlandia castle concept art.jpg Arena concept art.jpg Vlandia cavalry charging into khuzait infantry.jpg Vlandia town 2.png References ru:Вландия de:Vlandia Category:Vlandia Category:Factions of Bannerlord